Double Diesel Trouble
Double Diesel Trouble is the pilot episode of The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor. Plot All over the Island of Sodor, there are many places that are full of work for Sir Topham Hatt's engines. There's the Ffarquhar Quarry, the China Clay Pits, Whiff's Waste Dump, and the Shunting Yards, but there's one place that is the busiest of all and that's Brendam Docks, for goods and passengers arrive night and day there and engines are always busy taking them to and from the docks. Salty and Porter, who work there, are kept especially busy because they have to get the trains ready for the engines on the main line and make sure they are ready to go on time. But sometimes, there's too much to do at the docks for the two of them to handle, and that's when Sir Topham Hatt sends engines, like Thomas and Percy, to help them with shunting and getting every thing back on schedule, though even then, they still need more help once in a while. One day, after a full morning of shunting, Thomas and Percy were resting and having a drink. "Phew!" Said Thomas. "I've shunted so much today, I don't think I can shunt more than three cars at a time." "I'm so tired, I don't know if I'm on my dome or my wheels," agreed Percy. "Aargh, lighten up maties," chuffed Salty, as he rolled up. "It's not even noon yet, ya know, and besides, we've had busier days than this and today doesn't even compare." "Well it's easy for you to say, Salty," puffed Thomas. "You and Porter do this everyday, but Percy and I are not used to all shunting." "Maybe that's because you two are lazy," said a familiar, oily voice. It was Diesel. "I keep telling you, diesels are more modern and reliable than steam engines and you two are proving my point. Perhaps you should let me take over your duties. I'm sure I can do a better job than you two." "No thank you, Diesel," said Thomas firmly. "Percy and I are capable of handling the work and I'M sure we can help Salty and Porter out without any trouble." "Pfff! Suit yourself," replied Diesel, "but if there's confusion and delay here, don't say I didn't warn you." And with that, Diesel purred away. "Aah, don't worry about him, lads," soothed Salty. "You two are more reliable than him anyway. Besides, I heard from Sir Topham Hatt earlier that he's sending in two more shipmates to help shape up this shipyard!" Thomas and Percy were delighted. "Thank goodness!" Sighed Thomas. "Maybe work will be easier now," added Percy. "When are they getting here, Salty?" Just then, a ship's horn sounded off. "Har-har-har-har! Right now, me hearties!" chuckled Salty. "Shall we go and meet them?" "Yes, of course!" replied the tank engines, and with that they headed over to the fairy dock. Porter was already there when they arrived. "Here they come!" he said. Thomas and Percy were excited, but when they saw who the new engines were, they weren't so thrilled anymore. "Oh no! Not them," they whispered together. There, coming off the ship towards them, were Splatter and Dodge, whom Thomas and Percy had not seen for years. Salty and Porter had no idea about this yet. "Ahoy there, me hearites!" Salty introduced. "Welcome to the Island of Sodor! This is Brendam Docks, and my name is Salty, and this is Porter, Thomas and Percy, and we are most delighted to have--" "Wait! I remember you," Splatter interrupted when he saw Thomas. "You're that little blue puffball from all those years ago! Remember him, Dodge?" "Yeah, I do," replied Dodge. "I remember when we caused him to get covered in flour and he couldn't stop sneezing for the rest of the day! Hahaha! That was hilarious!" And the two diesels laughed, as Thomas glared. "Oh! You all know each other already?" asked Porter. "Yes we do," said Thomas, "And they weren't exactly the most nicest engines. And also you two," he added to Splatter and Dodge, "you got covered in flour too and were sneezing all day as well, so the joke was on you." "Yeah, that's right," puffed Percy. "Alright everyone," Salty cut in. "We don't need to start having arguments right now. We have a lot of work to do, you know." "Salty's right," agreed Porter. "We really do need help around here and we cannot have confusion and delay. And plus, you two have been better since that incident, haven't you?" He asked Splatter and Dodge. "Yes, of course we have," replied Splatter. "We don't play those tricks anymore and we're happy to help," added Dodge. "Excellent!'" said Salty. "Now let's get going before there's any trouble." And Salty and Porter went back to work, but Thomas and Percy stayed with the diesels. "Alright, you two," said Thomas firmly. "I believe you two are more well behaved now than years ago, but I want to make it clear that we really do need your help with all this work and we can’t have have any trouble today. So we expect you too—-" "Calm down, little guy," Dodge interrupted. "We get it, you need our help and that's what we're going to do. We won't cause any trouble around here." "Well...okay, but I'll believe it when I see it," replied Thomas uncertainly, "and if you cause trouble, Percy and I will report you to Sir Topham Hatt. Understand?" "Yeah, yeah, we get the point," sighed Splatter. "You don't have to worry about that. Can we get to work now?" "I should think so," said Porter, as he rolled by. "Salty and I can't do the work alone, you know." So with that, the engines all went back to work. So far, Splatter and Dodge were keeping their word and were working well. They loaded trucks patiently and shunted them where they needed to go. Thomas and Percy were pleased, so were Salty and Porter, but their hopes didn't last for very long. A little later, Thomas was shunting some coal cars one way and Splatter was shunting flatbeds of pipes the other way on the same track. Splatter could see Thomas, but Thomas couldn't see him, and then they crashed into each other, causing coal and pipes to spill everywhere. "Oh dear!" Exclaimed Thomas. "Oops! Sorry Thomas. Didn't see you coming!" Called Splatter, who was trying not to laugh. Thomas saw him and was cross. "You did that on purpose!" he accused. "Oooo, temper, temper," Splatter said smugly, as Thomas just sneered. Next it was Percy's turn. Dodge had just finished shunting a train and realized Percy was behind him getting his cars loaded by Cranky. He knew Percy couldn't see him and then he charged backwards, right into Percy, causing Cranky to jump and accidentally drop his load of lemonade barrels all over Percy. The little green engine was covered from axle to roof in fresh lemonade. "Whoa! What happened?" Exclaimed Cranky. "Sorry about that!" called Dodge. "I didn't know Percy was behind me." But Percy wasn't convinced. "Yes you did!" He snapped. "You deliberately bumped into me so you could scare Cranky and cause him to do this!" "Wow, touchy," muttered Dodge. Percy was cross, and even Cranky knew something was going on. Later, the two tank engines told each other what the diesels had done to them. "Silly Splatter caused me to spill coal everywhere," said Thomas. "Dumb Dodge got me all wet!" huffed Percy. "I'm beginning to think they're not keeping their word about behaving." "I think you're right, Percy," said Thomas. The thought for a moment, and then decided. "We have to tell Sir Topham Hatt before they cause any more trouble around here," declared Percy. "Oh? And what do you think he'll do to us?" Splatter and Dodge rolled up, and revealed they had heard everything. "Do you think he'll send us away if you tell him? How can you be so sure that he won't think it was YOU two and those other two causing the trouble around here?" "That's rubbish!" hissed Thomas. "Sir Topham Hatt knows we would not cause trouble when there's important work to do." "He might believe that," started Dodge, "but how about this. You two keep working and we'll do what we want and if we catch you two leaving this place at any point to tell the fat guy about us, we'll make sure you'll regret that." "O-oh really?" said Thomas, who was trying to stay brave. "And how will you two do that?" "By making you swim with the fishes," replied Splatter, looking over towards the fairy dock and at the sea. Thomas and Percy were now worried. "So if I were you two," suggested Splatter grimly, "I would get back to work and not say another word. Does that sound good?" Thomas and Percy reluctantly agreed. "Good," finished Spaltter. "Now let's get going." And with that, the diesels went back to work, sniggering. The tank engines were scared. "What are we going to do, Thomas?" peeped Percy. "We can't let them get away with this. They'll just keep causing trouble around here and nothing will get done." "I-uh--I don't know Percy," sighed Thomas, "but I agreed we have to tell Sir Topham Hatt must know about them immediately. I just don't know how he's going to find out." "Well, well, well. What do have here? A couple of worn out tank engines? Aw, what a shame," chuckled Diesel, as he rolled up. "I told you two should have let me help earlier, but you didn’t listen, and now look at you, all tired and beaten and--" "Not now, Diesel," huffed Thomas. "We have a real problem here and if you can't help us, then go away." Diesel was offended. "Oh? And I may I ask what kind of problem this is?" he asked. "Well, fine since you asked, we'll tell you," replied Thomas, and so he and Percy told Diesel about Splatter and Dodge. "So if you tell Sir Topham Hatt about them, they'll push you two into the sea?" asked Diesel. "Yes," said Percy. "Wow!" gasped Diesel. "They sound even more devious than me! I have to meet them!" "What?!" exclaimed Thomas and Percy. "Oh! But first, I have to tell 'Arry and Bert about them! Thanks for letting me know!" said Diesel, and he raced away to find 'Arry and Bert. Thomas and Percy were speechless. "Why did he do that?" cried Percy. "Because he devious and doesn't like to help anyone but himself," Thomas replied grimly. "But let's forget about him and go back to work. We'll just work away from Splatter and Dodge until we figure out a way to tell Sir Topham Hatt." "Okay," sighed Percy. "I just hope they don't cause anymore trouble." "Me too," agreed Thomas, and went back to work. But they soon found out that the two diesels had caused much more trouble than before, as there where derailed cars in the sidings, loads spilled, and Salty and Porter were trapped amongst the trucks. "Salty! Porter!" called Percy. "Are you okay?" "Aye-aye, lad," replied Salty, "those two fiends double-crossed us and got us stuck in this mess." "They also told us not to tell Sir Topham Hatt about this as well or else they'll push us into the sea," added Porter. "They did?" exclaimed Thomas. "Yes," replied Porter, "and now, they're just bashing cars over near Cranky." Thomas and Percy looked over, and sure enough, Splatter and Dodge were banging and bumping cars to each other in front of Cranky and getting no work done at all. “Would you two stop it and hold still!” Grumped Cranky. “I’m trying to load cars, thank you, and you’re not helping!” “Oh bug off, tall guy!” Hissed Dodge. “Yeah, mind your business. We run things now and don’t take anything from anyone,” added Splatter, and they continued bashing the trucks. Thomas was furious. "That does it!" he declared. "I'm telling them off!" And he went over to the diesels. "Wait Thomas! Stop!" cried Percy, but Thomas wouldn't listen. "Alright you two!" Thomas thundered, as he approached the diesels. "This has gone far enough! What you are doing is completely mean and wrong and you know it." "Yeah?" Said Splatter. "And you have a problem with that?" "Well, yes I do," replied Thomas. "We ALL have a problem with that, and this type of behavior is totally unacceptable and you know what? I don't care what you two do, I'm telling Sir Topham Hatt!" The diesels looked stern. "Um, you're doing what?" Asked Splatter. "You heard me," sneered Thomas. "I'm going to let him know what really useless heaps of scrap iron you two are and I don't care what you do to stop me." The diesels were furious. "Why you little--" Splatter began. "Oooooooo! You know, we were going to give you a chance to take that back, but now I see we're just going to have to teach you a lesson instead!" And he and Dodge started moving towards Thomas. Thomas was very worried now, but before he could move, a horn sounded behind them. It was Diesel. "Hello, gentlemen!" He purred to Splatter and Dodge. "I'm Diesel, and I've heard so much about you too and I'm delighted to meet you." "Yeah, well it's great to meet you too, pal," said Dodge hastily, "but could you move please? We need to teach a disrespectful tank engine a lesson." "Oh yes, well steam engines do need to learn how to respect us diesels and realize just how useful we are. It’s so hard for them to understand that..." Diesel paused when he noticed all the derailed cars, spilled loads, and trapped Salty and Porter. Then he started thinking. "Um, did you two do this?" He asked the diesels. "Yeah, we did because we run this place," replied Splatter. "And we're letting this guys know who they should not mess around with," added Dodge. "Do you have a problem with that?" "Well, considering what I'm seeing...yes, I do," replied Diesel. Thomas, Percy, Salty, Porter, and Cranky stared at him. Then Diesel started talking. "You know, earlier today, Thomas here told me about you two and at first I was excited to meet you since you sounded as devious as me, but after seeing this, I find you two to be the most despicable engines I've ever met, not to mention the worst DIESELS I've ever met!" "What?!" Exclaimed Splatter and Dodge. "That's right, you heard me, you two are the worst, and that's coming from a diesel who is famous for being devious! Now look, some of us diesels may not like steam engines and try to prove we're better than them, but when we do it, we prove it by actually working hard and showing how really useful we are, not by playing around like children. I don't why Sir Topham Hatt sent you two to help, but you're obviously no help at all and are just plain stupid." Everyone gasped and stared at Diesel. This made Splatter and Dodge furious. "Forget the puffball, Dodge!" Cried Splatter. "Let's get him instead!" But before they could, Diesel suddenly blasted his horn, which caused Cranky to jump and spill his load of oil drums all over Splatter and Dodge. "Oh, not again!" Groaned Cranky. Now the diesels were turning red in the face, but just then, charging towards them came 'Arry and Bert. "What the...ow!" Splatter and Dodge suddenly found themselves being shunted by force by 'Arry and Bert. They tried to gain control, but it was too late. 'Arry and Bert pushed them all the way to the fairy dock and pushed them off the quay into a barge full of sludge. The two oily diesels lay dazed and surprised as they tried to figure out what just happened. 'Arry and Bert felt pleased with themselves. "Serves you right!" Hissed Bert. "Yeah," agreed 'Arry. "No one treats us Sodor engines like that!" Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived, and he looked cross. He was, but not with 'Arry and Bert. "I heard all about what you have done today," he said to Splatter and Dodge, "and I must say I have never heard such foolish and reckless behavior. No one on this island treats each other with such cruelty and you know what I do to engines who behave like that? I send them away immediately and never invite them back." Splatter and Dodge knew what that meant. "I knew I shouldn't have brought you two back," Sir Topham continued, "and now, I have all this mess to fix and it's because of you. I shall call to your controller and let them know that he'll have a nice surprise waiting for him in the next barge that arrives." Splatter and Dodge groaned. "Oh, and one more thing," Sir Topham Hatt added. "I heard what you two have been calling and I just want you to know..everyone on my railway refers to me as SIR TOPHAM HATT!!!" His voice echoed everywhere, and Splatter and Dodge didn't say another word. Then Sir Topham Hatt turned to 'Arry and Bert. "Now you too know I do not approve of this whatsoever, right?" "Yes sir, we know sir," replied 'Arry and Bert meekly. "We're sorry sir." "Well, since there's already been enough trouble around here as it is, I will let this go," said Sir Topham Hatt, cheering 'Arry and Bert up a little bit, "AS long as you two help with getting everything back on schedule around here for the next week. Understand?" "Yes sir, of course sir. We will work hard sir," replied the diesels eagerly. "Good," said Sir Topham Hatt, then he turned to Diesel, and smiled. "Diesel, I never thought I would live to see the day when you helped a fellow steam engine, and I must say, I'm pleased with you." Diesel felt proud. "But next time this sort of thing happens," Sir Topham Hatt went on, "come to me first and do nothing else. I know you were protecting the other engines, but that's my job since I'm the controller of the railway." "Uh, yes sir, sorry sir," replied Diesel. "I promise I won't do this again, sir." "Very good," said Sir Topham Hatt, "but you also have to work here for the next week to help things back on schedule, you know that right?" "Yes sir," replied Diesel. "I'll work hard sir to make up for lost time." "That's what I want to hear," said Sir Topham Hatt proudly, then he turned to the others. "I'm very sorry for bringing those two disgraceful diesels here to help you all. I promise it'll never happen again." "That's alright, sir," said Thomas. "We're just happy that they're gone and we'll be working with diesels who we know are actually reliable and really useful." "Ha ha, well alright then," chuckled Sir Topham Hatt. "I expect all of you to be ready for hard work tomorrow, but for the rest of today, please help to clean up the mess they made and then, you all may rest and recover from today's events." "Yes sir! Thank you sir!" Replied the engines, and Sir Topham Hatt left. Later that day, after cleaning up the derailed trucks and spilt cargo, Thomas spoke to Diesel. "Well Diesel, I have to admit, that was a pretty good trick you set up." "Yeah," added Percy. "I thought you were actually trying to be friends with them, but then you told them off and 'Arry and Bert showed up and then....wow!" "Oh calm down," muttered Diesel. "It was nothing really, and besides, I wasn't doing it for you. I was doing it to impress Sir Topham Hatt." Everyone looked at Diesel, in disbelief. "Errrrrr, alright, alright!" Diesel confessed. "Yes, I did this to help all of you because I didn't like how they were treating you guys. You all are very useful engines and deserve respect for that, and in all honesty," as he took a deep breath, "all of you are my friends, and friends look out for each other no matter what happens." Everyone was surprised, they never thought Diesel would say that to them. "Aargh, now that would be a true and loyal shipmate there, me hearites," Salty declared. "Yeah," agreed Porter. "You are really useful engine, Diesel, and if you ever need our help, you can just ask." "Ah-ha, well actually there is something that you all could do for me, 'Arry, and Bert," said Diesel. "Of course. What is it?" Asked Thomas. Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert looked around to see if anyone else was listening, and then Diesel spoke. "Could you all not tell the other diesels about this whole thing? It would kind of ruin our reputation of being devious." Then everyone laughed. "Ha ha ha, okay Diesel. Since you helped us today, we promise." Agreed Thomas. "Uh, but you may want to mention that to a certain stowaway who's right behind you, Diesel," warned Cranky. "Wait, what?" Exclaimed Diesel. "What do you talking...Aah! Paxton!" "Wow, Diesel," puffed Paxton. "I can't believe what I just heard! You actually helped them?" "Well, yes, I did," began Diesel, "but..." "Oh-ho-ho-ho! This is wonderful! I knew you had it in you, Diesel. Wait until the others at the Dieselworks hear about this," exclaimed Paxton, as he started heading for the Dieselworks. "What?! No!" Cried Diesel. "Don't you dare do that, Paxton!!! Come back here! Come on guys! We have to stop him!" He said to 'Arry and Bert. "Agreed," replied 'Arry. "Yep right behind you," added Bert, and they all started chasing after Paxton. Everyone couldn't help but laugh, and they knew that no matter what happens, Diesel really is a useful engine. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Porter * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Splatter and Dodge * Paxton * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Whiff (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Marion (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * The Dock Manager (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Ffarquhar Quarry * China Clay Workings * Whiff's Waste Dump * Shunting Yards * Sodor Dieselworks (mentioned) Trivia * References to the feature length film, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, are made in this episode. * Percy’s line, “I don’t know if I’m on dome or my wheels,” is the same one he said in the second season television series episode, Duck Takes Charge. * This marks the first appearances of Splatter and Dodge since Thomas and the Magic Railroad. This is also their only appearance in this season of The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor. * This episode also marks Whiff and Scruff’s only appearances in this season of The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor as well. * This also marks the first time 'Arry and Bert have spoken in an episode since the sixteenth season television series episode, Bust My Buffers!. * Splatter’s line about making Thomas and Percy “swim with the fishes” is a subtle reference to the 1972 crime-drama movie, The Godfather. Category:Episodes Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor